The overall goal of this Initiative is to expand the current Migration Knowledgebase through the identification of cellular genes that regulate cell shape, adhesion and motility using high throughput RNA interference screens in cell- or organism-based assays. In addition, large scale expression screens will be employed in the fruit fly to identify candidate genes that display patterns of expression and intracellular localization consistent with a role in migration. Through coordinated cross-species analyses we will identify a set of genes that play a central and conserved role in cell adhesion and migration.